L'amnésie, ce n'est pas que mauvais
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Harry a disparu depuis 1 ans. Cependant pendant un jour comme les autres, Harry apparait en plein milieu de la grande salle et il a perdu la parole et la mémoire. HP/DM Rating M pour les futurs relations sexuelles.
1. Le retour de Harry Potter

Disclamer : Bienvenu fan d'Harry Potter ! Voici ma nouvelle fic ! Les futurs OC m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire.

Couple : DM/HP

Message : Je cherche une beta !

* * *

Le retour de Harry Potter

BOUM !

Le bruit retentit dans la grande salle maintenant silencieuse. Toutes les têtes se tourne vers l'origine du son pour découvrir Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu et disparu pendant un an. Les réactions des personnes présentent sont partagées : les gryffondors sont évidement heureux de retrouvers leurs leaders, les serpentards sont pour une fois neutre, les poufsoufle ouvrent grand leurs bouches sous l'étonnement et les serdaigles sont en train de chercher comment cela se fait-il que Harry est pu transplaner à Poudlard ? Les murmures commencent à remplir la salle même du côté des professeurs sauf bien évidement Severus Snape qui observe le fils de son ennemie avec un froncement de sourcil. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie en Angleterre avance vers son élève anciennement disparu. Celui-ci est évanoui, caché sous une couverture qui laisse passer que la tête dévoilant des cheveux ternes, des cernes descendant jusqu'en bas de ces joues qui sont d'ailleurs creuses. L'homme à la barbe blanche enlève avec hésitation le drap pour découvrir l'état du rouge et or. Les élèves lâchent des cris d'horreur même chez les serpentards. L'infirmière de Poudlard accoure encore plus vite qu'un vif d'or et se met à genoux en face de son patient habituel. Elle lance un sort de diagnostique avancé qui dévoile de nombreuses blessures.

\- Alors Pompom ? Interroge Albus avec inquiétude en observant son protégé.

\- Il a reçu de nombreux sort de torture mais sa magie à réparé les dommages, il est maintenant muet et malheureusement se serai pour la vie, il a perdu toute sa mémoire à par l'apprentissage de la magie mais il se souvient aussi du séjour dans les cachots et sa mémoire ne reviendra peu-être jamais et le pire… il a été violé… Pas qu'une seule fois malheureusement par plusieurs personnes… Albus, il est si jeune et déjà brisé, sanglote l'infirmière en regardant le rouge et or.

Ronald et Hermione sentent les larmes qui dévalent leurs joues maintenant mouillés en observant leurs meilleur ami. Violé. Perte de Mémoire. Muet. Ron prend sa petite-amie dans ses bras qui sanglote maintenant bruyamment en criant qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose. Draco Malfoy, ennemie du survivant depuis toujours, dirige son regard vers le corps du brun, un frisson d'horreur lui monte dans le corps tel un poison en imaginant ce qu'il a vécu. Les amis du blond ressentent la même chose en voyant le corps inerte du survivant. Le sentiment de colère et jalousie en voyant leurs ennemies partent en fumé. Le regard gris se dirige vers les deux supposés meilleurs amis, bande d'hypocrite. Pendant que le brun se fait torturer, eux ils se mettent en couple. Blaise pose une main sur l'épaule de l'aristocrate en devinant le cheminement de ces pensées.

Les yeux émeraudes du survivant s'ouvre d'un seule coup faisant sursauter les personnes autour. L'élu voyant des inconnus autour de lui commence à reculer jusqu'à cogner contre le mur. Il ramène ses jambes vers lui et pose sa tête dans ses bras en pleurant. Albus essaye d'approche cependant un champs de force pure se déploie autour de l'ancien rouge et or faisant reculer le directeur sous la décharge électrique dû au sort de protection.

\- Harry ? Questionne l'homme à la barbe en essayant d'attirer l'attention du jeune garçon sur lui.

Harry essai d'ouvrir la bouche seulement aucun son ne sort. Le brun porte une main à sa gorge pour découvrir des cicatrices sous des doigts.

\- Tu es devenu muet Harry, je suis désolé, Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur d'une école de sorcellerie, explique le vieux.

Le jeune Potter redresse la tête en observant le vieil homme avec un regard rempli de joie et curiosité ainsi que de tristesse. Les yeux émeraude font le tour de la salle pour voir des élèves le regarde avec pitié, compassion… Il détourne la tête vers Albus.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque par ? Demande Pompom.

Le survivant fait signe que non, il n'a pas mal. L'infirmière de Poudlard pose plusieurs questions pour être sur et à la fin elle lui demande de tenir debout. Le jeune Potter le fait sans aucun problème quelconque. Finalement Pompom l'interroge pour savoir si il veut se reposer ou non. Le brun répond non en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Harry, comme tu as perdu la mémoire il faut que je te répartisse de nouveau, explique Albus alors que Minerva fait apparaître le choixpeau ainsi que le tabouret.

Le dernier des Potter avance entre la table des Serpentard et la table des Gryffondors jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Il s'assoit sur le tabouret et la professeur de métamorphose pose l'antiquité sur sa tête.

\- Humm…. Harry Potter, nous revoila donc…. Comme je vous les dit la dernière fois, votre place n'est pas à Gryffondor mais à… SERPENTARD ! Hurle le choixpeau.

Aucun applaudissement. Silence totale. Draco se lève le premier pour applaudir sous les gros yeux des autres élèves. Blaise, Pansy et Théo se joignent à leur ami blond avec un grand sourire. Ron et Hermione observent leur ami avec horreur. Harry à Serpentard ? Impossible !

\- Harry ne peut pas être à Serpentard ! Cri Ronald alors que son visage devient de plus en plus rouge.

\- Bien sur que si monsieur Weasley, grogne Minerva en lançant un regard furieux vers son élève.

Harry se lève et se dirige vers la table vert et argent et remarque qu'un jeune homme blond lui a fait une place. Il s'assoit à côté de lui avec un sourire timide. Severus ressent un mal de tête monter petit à petit… Un Potter à Serpentard ! Il lâche un soupir de dépit en se retenant de frapper sa tête contre la table. Par contre si Potter est à Serpentard cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas comme il semble être. Voila... Mon mal de tête de tête double d'intensité. Foutu Potter.

\- Voilà un détails réglé, annonce Albus en jetant tout de même un regard inquiet vers Harry, passons au repas, bonne appétit ! Hurle le vieux en tapant des mains.

Le repas apparaît sur la table sous le regard triste et encore un peu innocent du brun. Harry prend sa fourchette et prend une patate dans un saladier ainsi qu'un mini morceau de pizza. Le blond l'observe d'un regard attentif. Blaise commence la conversation avec son nouveau camarade de maison.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, se présente un gamin noir en tendant sa main.

Le jeune Potter aller tendre sa propre main pour serrer celle du voisin seulement il se sent tirer en arrière. Il tombe au sol à cause de sa perte d'équilibre. Harry cligne des yeux pour voir les yeux furieux de Weasley. Draco se lève en voyant la belette qui s'énerve.

\- Tu ne peux pas être à Serpentard ! Hurle Weasley en tapant du pied.

Severus se lève s'avance vers le rouge et or pendant que Harry se lève aidé de Draco. Lorsque le maître de potion arrive vers l'ancien meilleur ami de Potter celui-ci se retourne pour découvrir "la chauve-souris disgracieuse".

\- Monsieur Weasley je vous enlève 70 points pour avoir agressé un de mes serpents, grogne Seveurs Snape, plus une retenue pendant une semaine avec Rusard.

\- Et pourquoi ? Vous le détestez aussi non ? C'est un Potter ! Un Potter à Serpentard quel honte ! Cri Ronald Weasley en envoyant un regard noir à Harry.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Retournez à votre place immédiatement, exige Minerva en criant.

Harry s'assoit de nouveau côté de Draco et finit par serrer la main de Zabini qui sourit. Heureux. Le blond se présente à son tour sous les yeux émeraudes. L'héritier des Potter détails Drago qui parle d'une voix joyeuse, qui a les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, caractéristique de la famille Malefoy, un teint très pâle, les yeux gris métallique et un nez en pointe.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer Draco, je m'appelle Harry, écrit le brun sous le sourire un peu maladroit de l'aristocrate.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre

A la prochaine !


	2. Le cours de potion

Disclamer : Certain personnages et l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : HP/DM

Message : Je cherche une beta pour mes étourderies !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le cours de Potion

\- On commence par potion avec les gryffondors, grogne Daphné en se tenant au bras de Harry qui souris doucement quand son ami prononce Gryffondor.

Le groupe de Serpentard arrive bientôt au donjon pour leur premier cours. Quand ils arrivent les rouges et ors envoient des regards noirs à Harry, leur ancien prince. Ronald s'avance suivit des autres certainement pour insulte le nouveau vert et argent seulement l'arrivée du professeur Rogue stop littéralement le dernier des Weasley qui lance un regard méchant avant de parler de nouveau avec Hermione.

\- Entrez ! Et en silence ! Exige Severus alors que la dernière consigne n'a pas besoin d'être dit vu le silence environnant.

Draco aperçoit Harry qui regarde autour de lui pour savoir où se mettre maintenant qu'il n'est plus gryffondor. Le blond approche doucement du brun et lui prend la main, qui se révèle aussi douce qu'une main de bébé, pour le mettre à côté de lui, Blaise hoche la tête pour signaler qu'il comprend. L'ancien gryffondor s'assoit timidement sans osé regarder son nouveau voisin. Ils sortent leurs chaudrons, leurs balances et leurs ingrédients de base ainsi que leurs manuels de potion et Harry sort aussi des notes pour l'aider à s'améliorer dans cette matière.

\- Page 234, on va travailler sur la potion polynectar, faites attention elle est très difficile à réaliser, grogne le professeur Snape en imaginant déjà les explosions.

 _Préparation_

 _Première partie_

 _Ajouter 3 mesures de sisymbre dans le chaudron  
Ajouter 2 bottes de polygonum dans le chaudron  
Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre  
Laisser bouillir 60 à 80 minutes  
Ajouter 4 sangsues dans le chaudron  
Ajouter 2 chrysopes dans le mortier  
Écraser avec le pilon jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre fine  
Ajouter 2 mesures de chrysopes dans le chaudron  
Faire chauffer à feu doux pendant 30 secondes_

 _Seconde partie_

 _Ajouter 3 mesures de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap  
Ajouter 1 mesure de corne de bicorne dans le mortier  
Écraser finement  
Ajouter 1 mesure de corne de bicorne écrasée dans le chaudron  
Faire chauffer à une température élevée pendant 20 secondes  
Agiter votre baguette magique  
Laisser bouillir pendant 1080 minutes à 1440 minutes  
Ajouter 1 chrysope dans le chaudron  
Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre  
Ajouter le cheveu dans le chaudron  
Avant l'ajout de l'élément du corps de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence, la potion a un aspect de vase épaisse ou de boue. Après son ajout, le liquide se met à siffler et à écumer. L'aspect final est variable, ainsi que son goût._

Harry se lève et se dirige vers l'armoire des ingrédients sous le regard curieux du professeur et des élèves. Le jeune Potter sort sa feuille de brouillon où les différents nom et quantité des ingrédients de la première partie sont inscrit d'une écriture fine et délicate. Le jeune Potter revient avec une pile d'ingrédient.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Interroge Draco.

\- Cela te dérange si j'essaye de la faire toute seule ? Je voudrais essayer de m'améliorer, Écrit l'héritier des Potter sans oser le regarder faisant sourire le blond tendrement.

\- Bien sûr que non. Va si.

Harry fait un coup de baguette faisant apparaître de l'eau dans les chaudrons. Il regarde la première consigne " _Ajouter 3 mesures de sisymbre dans le chaudron"_ Le brun lance les sisymbre dans le chaudron qui bouillonne. Il se penche pour lire la deuxième consigne " _Ajouter 2 bottes de polygonum dans le chaudron"_ Le binoclard maintenant muet met les deux bottes dans le chaudron.

Severus Snape regarde son nouvelle étudiant qui fronce les sourcils en lisant les lignes sur son manuel. Ses gestes et sa concentration ont évolué depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. En même temps qui peu se concentrer avec Ronald Weasley comme partenaire, ce garçon est pire qu'une pipelette. Harry contenue sa préparation de sa potion alors que son ancien meilleur ami se fait punir plusieurs fois pour lancer des ingrédients qui n'atterrissent jamais dans le chaudron du nouveau vert et argent car le brun a mis un sortilège de protection. Par contre les serpentards n'ont pas prévu les événements avenirs. Blaise Zabini, un élève plutôt discret trouve l'altitude du dernier des Weasley dégueulasse donc pour se venger le jeune homme a décidé de faire une petite blague à la façon jumeaux Weasley qui d'ailleurs l'ont fournit en ingrédient pour sa futur blague. Le meilleur ami de Draco a glissé un liquide d'une couleur indéfinissable dans la gourde de ce crétin de belette. Normalement la potion va faire effet maintenant !

\- Professeur Snape… Vous êtes tellement beau… Hummm…

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle se tourne vers l'origine de ces paroles. Le professeur en question se retourne doucement… Très doucement vers ce triple crétin de Weasley.

\- Monsieur Weasley, je vous suggère de vous taire et d'écrire dans votre agenda 4 heures de colle Samedi, grogne le professeur aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je serais gentils monsieur… S'il vous plait ! Hummm…. J'ai besoin de vous à l'intérieur de moi pour me sentir comblé, gémit Ron en essayant de fermer sa bouche.

Les serpentards éclatent de rire alors que Severus Snape contrôle difficilement sa fureur. Draco, Blaise contrôlent difficilement leur rire tout comme Harry même si le sien est silencieux. Hermione essaye de mettre la main devant la bouche de Ron en lui criant de se taire. Le dernier des Weasley laisse échapper des choses pas très saint comme "j'imagine votre queue poilue" faisant enrager littéralement son professeur. Hermione n'arrivant pas à l'empêcher de parler s'excuse avant de prendre la tête de Ron et de la projeter contre la table, assommant son ami.

\- Madamoiselle Granger, votre intervention est bienvenu mais certainement pas de cette manière 2 heures de colle samedi et amener votre camarade à l'infirmerie en lui disant qu'il est coller pendant tout un trimestre… J'allais oublier, 400 points en moins à gryffondor, annonce Snape avec froideur pire que d'habitude.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Merci pour vos review, vos favoris et vos followers !

Je publierais le prochain chapitre dès que possible !

A la prochaine !


	3. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
